psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Herpes genitalis
See also *Herpes simplex *Psychological aspects of herpes simplex References Alper, B. S., & Lewis, P. R. (2000). Does treatment of acute herpes zoster prevent or shorten postherpetic neuralgia? A systematic review of the literature: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 49(3) Mar 2000, 255-264. *Amsterdam, J. D., Maislin, G., Potter, L., & Guintoli, R. (1990). Reduced rate of recurrent genital herpes infections with lithium carbonate: Psychopharmacology Bulletin Vol 26(3) 1990, 343-347. *Bickford, J., Barton, S. E., & Mandalia, S. (2007). Chronic genital herpes and disclosure...The influence of stigma: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(9) Sep 2007, 589-592. *Briggs, K. M. (2001). Relationship between attachment style and self-disclosure of genital herpes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bruce, K. E., & Bullins, C. G. (1989). Students' attitudes and knowledge about genital herpes: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 15(4) Win 1989, 257-270. *Bschor, T. (1999). Complete suppression of recurrent herpes labialis with lithium carbonate: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 32(4) Jul 1999, 158. *Burnette, M. M., Koehn, K. A., Kenyon-Jump, R., Hutton, K., & et al. (1991). Control of genital herpes recurrences using progressive muscle relaxation: Behavior Therapy Vol 22(2) Spr 1991, 237-247. *Carroll, C. M. (2003). The experience of participating in a support group for persons diagnosed with herpes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chiavetta, J. (1987). Factors affecting the prevalence of herpes simplex virus Type 2 antibody: A seroepidemiologic survey: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christensen, C. P., & Kitsikis, T. (1988). Psychosocial dimensions of genital herpes: A case study approach: Journal of Social Work & Human Sexuality Vol 6(2) 1988, 89-104. *Conley, T. D., Jadack, R. A., & Hyde, J. S. (1997). Moral dilemmas, moral reasoning, and genital herpes: Journal of Sex Research Vol 34(3) 1997, 256-266. *Corral, I., Quereda, C., Navas, E., Perez-Elias, M. J., Jover, F., & Moreno, S. (2005). Sacral myeloradiculitis complicating genital herpes in a HIV-infected patient: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(2) Feb 2005, 175-177. *Cummings, A. L. (1999). Experiential interventions for clients with genital herpes: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 33(2) Apr 1999, 142-156. *Dibble, S. L., & Swanson, J. M. (2000). Gender differences for the predictors of depression in young adults with genital herpes: Public Health Nursing Vol 17(3) Jun 2000, 187-194. *Donnelly, G. Z. (1990). The effects of psychosocial stress on genital herpes recurrences in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doward, L. C., McKenna, S. P., Kohlmann, T., Niero, M., Patrick, D., Spencer, B., et al. (1998). The international development of the RGHQoL: A quality of life measure for recurrent genital herpes: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 7(2) Feb 1998, 143-153. *Drob, S. L. (1988). Ego functions in the adaptation to genital herpes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ensor, D. (2005). The Significance of Herpes Simplex for School Nurses: The Journal of School Nursing Vol 21(1) Feb 2005, 10-16. *Fox, P. A., Henderson, D. C., Barton, S. E., Champion, A. J., Rollin, M. S. H., Catalan, J., et al. (1999). Immunological markers of frequently recurrent genital herpes simplex virus and their response to hypnotherapy: A pilot study: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 10(11) Nov 1999, 730-734. *Goldmeier, D., Johnson, A., Jeffries, D., Walker, G. D., & et al. (1986). Psychological aspects of recurrences of genital herpes: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 30(5) 1986, 601-608. *Gordon, S. C. (1999). Low income women with genital herpes: Recognizing and managing their fear trajectory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greenwood, R. (1987). Residual mental disorders after herpesvirus infections. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Hamill, M., & Goldmeier, D. (2005). Patients support innovative models of care in recurrent genital herpes clinics: Results from a patient satisfaction study: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(9) Sep 2005, 615-617. *Hamilton, J. R. (1992). A comparison of psychosocial treatment formats for genital herpes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harris, G. N. (1988). Psychomaintenance and recurrent genital herpes among men: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harris, G. N., & Abramson, P. R. (1988). Personality correlates of the clinical sequelae of genital herpes: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 22(3) Sep 1988, 322-336. *Hogan, R. S. (1995). The effects of relaxation training on the frequency, severity, and duration of recurrent genital herpes: Implications for psychoneuroimmunology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoon, E. F., Hoon, P. W., Rand, K. H., Johnson, J., & et al. (1991). A psycho-behavioral model of genital herpes recurrence: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(1) 1991, 25-36. *Hullett, C. R. (2004). Using Functional Theory to Promote Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) Testing: The Impact of Value-Expressive Messages and Guilt: Communication Research Vol 31(4) Aug 2004, 363-396. *Inhorn, M. C. (1986). Genital herpes: An ethnographic inquiry into being discreditable in American society: Medical Anthropology Quarterly Vol 17(3) May 1986, 59-63. *Jadack, R. A., Keller, M. L., & Hyde, J. S. (1990). Genital herpes: Gender comparisons and the disease experience: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 14(3) Sep 1990, 419-434. *Johnson, R. W., & Rice, A. S. C. (2007). Pain following herpes zoster: The influence of changing population characteristics and medical developments: Pain Vol 128(1-2) Mar 2007, 3-5. *Kahn, J. A. (2005). Vaccination as a prevention strategy for human papillomavirus-related diseases: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 37(Suppl6) Dec 2005, S10-S16. *Keller, M. L., Jadack, R. A., & Mims, L. F. (1991). Perceived stressors and coping responses in persons with recurrent genital herpes: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 14(6) Dec 1991, 421-430. *Keller, M. L., von Sadovszky, V., Pankratz, B., & Hermsen, J. (2000). Self-disclosure of HPV infection to sexual partners: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 22(3) Apr 2000, 285-302. *Kemeny, M. E., Cohen, F., Zegans, L. S., & Conant, M. A. (1989). Psychological and immunological predictors of genital herpes recurrence: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 51(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 195-208. *Kemeny, M. E., Zegans, L., & Cohen, F. (1987). Stress, mood, immunity and recurrence of genital herpes: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 496 May 1987, 735-736. *Khan, A., Hussain, R., & Schofield, M. (2005). Correlates of sexually transmitted infections in young Australian women: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(7) Jul 2005, 482-487. *Koehn, K. A. (1993). Applied relaxation training in the treatment of genital herpes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koehn, K. A., Burnette, M. M., & Stark, C. (1993). Applied relaxation training in the treatment of genital herpes: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 24(4) Dec 1993, 331-341. *Lacroix, J. M., & Offutt, C. (1988). Type A and genital herpes: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 32(2) 1988, 207-212. *Larson, J. A. (1987). Attributional self-presentation: The disclosure of genital herpes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, J. D., & Craft, E. A. (2002). Protecting one's self from a stigmatized disease... once one has it: Deviant Behavior Vol 23(3) Mar-Apr 2002, 267-299. *Lehtinen, M., Paavonen, J., & Apter, D. (2006). Preventing common sexually transmitted infections in adolescents: Time for rethinking: The European Journal of Contraception and Reproductive Health Care Vol 11(4) 2006, 247-249. *Lenderking, W. R. (1992). Deception about sexually-transmitted disease as a function of personality, guilt, and attitudes toward condoms: Sex, lies, and guided imagery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levenson, J. L., Hamer, R. M., Myers, T., Hart, R. P., & et al. (1987). Psychological factors predict symptoms of severe recurrent genital herpes infection: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(2) 1987, 153-159. *Lewis, L. M., Rosenthal, S. L., Succop, P. A., Stanberry, L. R., & Bernstein, D. I. (1999). College students' knowledge and perceptions of genital herpes: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 10(11) Nov 1999, 703-708. *Liddon, N., Pulley, L., Cockerham, W. C., Lueschen, G., Vermund, S. H., & Hook, E. W. (2005). Parents'/guardians' willingness to vaccinate their children against genital herpes: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 37(3) Sep 2005, 187-193. *Longo, D., & Koehn, K. (1993). Psychosocial factors and recurrent genital herpes: A review of prediction and psychiatric treatment studies: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 23(2) 1993, 99-117. *Longo, D. J. (1987). A psychosocial treatment intervention for recurrent genital herpes: An investigation of psychoneuroimmunology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Longo, D. J., & Clum, G. A. (1989). Psychosocial factors affecting genital herpes recurrences: Linear vs mediating models: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 33(2) 1989, 161-166. *Longo, D. J., Clum, G. A., & Yaeger, N. J. (1988). Psychosocial treatment for recurrent genital herpes: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 56(1) Feb 1988, 61-66. *Matin, R. N., Brady, M., & Poulton, M. (2006). Audit of the management of genital herpes simplex infection: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(12) Dec 2006, 851-853. *McKay, A. (2003). Sex Research Update: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 12(2) Sum 2003, 121-124. *McKenna, S. P., & Doward, L. C. (1995). Measuring quality of life in recurrent genital herpes: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 45(4) 1995, 289-294. *McLarnon, L. D., & Kaloupek, D. G. (1988). Psychological investigation of genital herpes recurrence: Prospective assessment of cognitive-behavioral intervention for a chronic physical disorder: Health Psychology Vol 7(3) 1988, 231-249. *Mindel, A., & Marks, C. (2005). Psychological Symptoms Associated with Genital Herpes Virus Infections: Epidemiology and Approaches to Management: CNS Drugs Vol 19(4) 2005, 303-312. *Mirotznik, J. (1991). Genital herpes: A survey of the attitudes, knowledge, and reported behaviors of college students at-risk for infection: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 4(1) 1991, 73-99. *Mirotznik, J., Shapiro, R. D., Steinhart, J. E., & Gillespie, O. (1987). Genital herpes: An investigation of its attitudinal and behavioral correlates: Journal of Sex Research Vol 23(2) May 1987, 266-272. *Moscicki, A.-B. (2005). Impact of HPV infection in adolescent populations: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 37(Suppl6) Dec 2005, S3-S9. *Noble, R. C. (1986). Herpes update: Detection, therapy, and prevention: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 20(9) Sep 1986, 60-68. *Oster, C. (2003). Harm minimisation as technologies of the self: Some experiences of interviewing people with genital herpes: Nursing Inquiry Vol 10(3) Sep 2003, 201-203. *Padgett, D. A., Sheridan, J. F., Dorne, J., Berntson, G. G., Candelora, J., Glaser, R., et al. (2002). B: i: Social applications: Deleterious influences. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Patel, R., Boselli, F., Cairo, I., Barnett, G., Price, M., & Wulf, H. C. (2001). Patients' perspectives on the burden of recurrent genital herpes: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 12(10) Oct 2001, 640-645. *Pereira, D. B., Antoni, M. H., Danielson, A., Simon, T., Efantis-Potter, J., Carver, C. S., et al. (2003). Stress as a predictor of symptomatic genital herpes virus recurrence in women with human immunodeficiency virus: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 54(3) 2003, 237-244. *Reiser, C. (1986). Herpes: A physical and moral dilemma: College Student Journal Vol 20(3) Fal 1986, 260-269. *Rybakowski, J. K., & Amsterdam, J. D. (1991). Lithium prophylaxis and recurrent labial herpes infections: Lithium Vol 2(1) Feb 1991, 43-47. *Shah, D., & Button, J. C. (1998). The relationship between psychological factors and recurrent genital herpes simplex virus: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 3(Part 3) Sep 1998, 191-213. *Shaw, J. A., & Rosenfeld, B. L. (1987). Psychological and sexual aspects of genital herpes in women: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 6(2) Apr 1987, 101-109. *Simkins, L., & Kushner, A. (1986). Attitudes toward AIDS, Herpes II, and toxic shock syndrome: Two years later: Psychological Reports Vol 59(2, Pt 2) Oct 1986, 883-891. *Sinclair-Smith, K. (1989). Stress inoculation training program applied to genital herpes patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spencer, B., Leplege, A., & Ecosse, E. (1999). Recurrent genital herpes and quality of life in France: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 8(4) Jun 1999, 365-371. *Stark, C. E. (1995). Nutrition, fitness, stress and genital herpes recurrences. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stronks, D. L., Rijpma, S. E., Passchier, J., Verhage, F., & et al. (1993). Psychological consequences of genital herpes, an exploratory study with a gonorrhea control-group: Psychological Reports Vol 73(2) Oct 1993, 395-400. *Surman, O. S., & Crumpacker, C. (1987). Psychological aspects of herpes simplex viral infection: Report of six cases: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 30(2) Oct 1987, 125-131. *Swanson, J. M., & Chentiz, W. C. (1993). Regaining a valued self: The process of adaptation to living with genital herpes: Qualitative Health Research Vol 3(3) Aug 1993, 270-297. *Swanson, J. M., Dibble, S. L., & Chenitz, W. C. (1995). Clinical features and psychosocial factors in young adults with genital herpes: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 27(1) Spr 1995, 16-22. *Swanson, J. M., Dibble, S. L., & Trocki, K. (1995). A description of the gender differences in risk behaviors in young adults with genital herpes: Public Health Nursing Vol 12(2) Apr 1995, 99-108. *Swanson, J. M., Remy, L., Chenitz, C., Chastain, R. L., & et al. (1993). Illicit drug use among young adults with genital herpes: Public Health Nursing Vol 10(3) Sep 1993, 197-203. *Swanson, J. M., Remy, L., Chenitz, C., Chastain, R. L., & et al. (1994). "Illicit drug use among young adults with genital herpes": Correction: Public Health Nursing Vol 11(1) Feb 1994, 64. *Taback, N. A., & Bradley, C. (2006). Validation of the genital herpes treatment satisfaction questionnaire (GHerpTSQ) in status and change versions: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(6) Aug 2006, 1043-1052. *VanderPlate, C., & Aral, S. O. (1987). Psychosocial aspects of genital herpes virus infection: Health Psychology Vol 6(1) 1987, 57-72. *VanderPlate, C., Aral, S. O., & Magder, L. (1988). The relationship among genital herpes simplex virus, stress, and social support: Health Psychology Vol 7(2) 1988, 159-168. *Vilata, J. J., & Badia, X. (2005). Effectiveness of an educational leaflet on the prevention of external genital warts recurrences: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(12) Dec 2005, 784-788. *Wild, D., Patrick, D., Johnson, E., Berson, R., & Wald, A. (1995). Measuring health-related quality of life in persons with genital herpes: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 4(6) Dec 1995, 532-539. *Wilkinson, D., Barton, S., Chard, S., & Meadows, J. (2000). The psychological consequences in patients undergoing a POCKit HSV-2 test: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 11(8) Aug 2000, 551-552. *Xu, F., Sternberg, M. R., Kottiri, B. J., McQuillan, G. M., Lee, F. K., Nahmias, A. J., et al. (2006). Trends in Herpes Simplex Virus Type 1 and Type 2 Seroprevalence in the United States: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(8) Aug 2006, 964-973. *Zacharioudakis, M. A. (2001). Doing psychotherapy with patients with genital herpes: Issues and interventions: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 30(3) Aug 2001, 108-133. *Zimet, G. D. (2005). Improving adolescent health: Focus on HPV vaccine acceptance: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 37(Suppl6) Dec 2005, S17-S23. Category:Herpes Category:Physical health medicine Category:Sexual health Category:Venereal diseases Category:Viral disorders